As digital imaging technology has advanced, the use of digital cameras has expanded to where digital imaging can be found not only in dedicated cameras but also in various other devices such as computers, wireless phones, and so forth. While this advance in digital imaging technology has made it easier for users to take pictures using a variety of different devices, problems still remain. One such problem is that image blurring can still occur, oftentimes caused by movement of the camera while capturing the image. Such image blurring can result in frustrating user experiences as the picture the user intended to capture is not as sharp as the user was expecting or desired.